Cleo and Lewis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Do you ever regret giving up your mermaid life?" says Lewis. "No. Being a mermaid was usually very fun, but to give it up was the right thing and that is what I still feel." says Cleo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Emily Jones, Nico Midnight, Sexy Emma, Vicky Fuckenstein, Jason Maluutah and Kevin Dildo.**

* * *

**Cleo and Lewis**

**Cleo and Lewis are 28 years old. They've now been married for almost 4 years and Cleo is pregnant.**

They think the child will be a girl.

It is of course possible to find out, but they wanna be surprised when their child is finally born.

Now it's nearly 4 months left until the big day when Cleo finally get to hold her daughter or son in her arms.

"Do you ever regret giving up your mermaid life?" says Lewis.

"No. Being a mermaid was usually very fun, but to give it up was the right thing and that is what I still feel." says Cleo.

"Okay." says Lewis.

Around 5 years ago, Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella gave up their powers as mermaids in the moon pool only hours before a thunderbolt destroyed the moon cave forever.

Zolanda ( queen of all mermaids of Mako ) left for parts unknown and so did all other mermaids who used to live around Mako Island.

These days there are no mermaids native to the Mako area.

Sometimes mermaids from somewhere else show up, but they only make brief visits to Mako as part of old traditions.

Cleo is a teacher at the local pre-school and Lewis owns fishing boats, just like Cleo's dad used to before his death 2 years ago.

"I hate that I'm so fat because of my pregnancy." says Cleo.

"Try to see the positive part. Once it's over we'll have a cute kid." says Lewis.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's gotta carry around another human inside your tummy for months." says Cleo.

"Sorry, Cleo." says Lewis.

"It's fine. I'm not really angry. Just a bit annoyed about being preggo-fat." says Cleo.

"Honestly I cannot imagine what it's like, but I'll try to help in whatever way I can." says Lewis.

"Thanks so much. I really love that." says Cleo.

"Good. I'm going to work." says Lewis.

"See you later." says Cleo.

Cleo drink some French tea. She also eat a cookie.

"Awww." says Cleo.

She wear a t-shirt and sweatpants, the type of clothes she's been wearing almost everyday since she got preggo-fat and unable to fit into her normal clothes.

"Sweet." says Cleo when she look at a photo of herself and her friends as mermaids. The photo was taken by Zane on Mako beach only a few days before they gave up their mermaid powers forever.

The photo was so they'd never forget, a momento of what has been.

Cleo has the photo on the wall above the TV.

2 hours later, Rikki stop by.

And she isn't alone, she has little Nicole with her. Nicole is Rikki and Zane's 5 year old daughter, a perfect mini copy of Rikki, blonde hair and blue eyes and everything.

"Hi, auntie Cleo." says Nicole.

"Hi, little one." says Cleo.

"Uh...mom, why's auntie Cleo's tummy so big?" says Nicole.

"Because your lil' cousin is currntly growing in there." says Rikki.

"Cousin?" says Nicole.

'"Yeah. In a few months you'll have one more cousin, not just Kiara." says Rikki.

Kiara is Emma's 3 year old daughter.

"Cleo, I got you some sushi." says Rikki.

"Thanks." says Cleo.

"So, will your kid be male or female?" says Rikki.

"We don't know. Lewis and I decided to wait until the child is born to find out." says Cleo.

"Okay. What do you hope for?" says Rikki.

"I'd like to have a girl, but a boy would be very sweet too." says Cleo.

"My kid is a girl and is Emma's and Bella's as well, why would yours be any different?" says Rikki.

"Perhaps so, but it's not like we are unable to have male kids. The fact that 3 of 4 has been girls is just a coincidence." says Cleo.

"Yeah, most likley. I think it's pretty damn nice that all of us might have female kids though." says Rikki.

"Gotta agree." says Cleo.

"Nice." says Rikki.

"Yeah." says Cleo and then begin to eat the food Rikki brought for her.

"Does it taste good...?" says Rikki.

"Yes, it's very sweet." says Cleo.

"Okay." says Rikki.

The next day.

Cleo and Lewis eat pizza.

"It's gonna be so nice once our child is born." says Cleo.

"Assuming it is a girl like you wish, do you have any name ideas?" says Lewis.

"Veronica is a good name, so is Liza." says Cleo.

"Those are sweet names, for sure." says Lewis.

"Demi is also a cute name." says Cleo.

"Yeah, that's true. By the way, I've analyzed the DNA samples from Nicole, Kiara and Haley and it turns out that they are not mermaids. All three of them are 100 % human." says Lewis.

"Sweet." says Cleo.

Haley is Bella's 2 year old daughter.

"Why don't you, Rikki, Emma and Bella your kids to be merpeople?" says Lewis.

"Because being humans is more safe. We don't want our kids to have to live with all the problems that comes with being mermaids. You saw all we went through. Do you honestly want a cute kid to have to deal with all that crap?" says Cleo.

"No, but you've said many times that it was also fun to be a mermaid, Cleo." says Lewis.

"It was, but not enough to make up for all the bad stuff..." says Cleo.

"Okay. And in case you're worried that your kid will be a mermaid, I don't think there's any risk of that. My research indicate a risk of less than 5 %, which is so low that no one should need to feel any fear." says Lewis.

"Good. I want mu kid, boy or girl, to have life that's as normal as possible." says Cleo.

"I desire that for our kid as well." says Lewis.

"Wonderful." says a happy Cleo.

Cleo gives Lewis a kiss.

Around 4 months later.

It's night...or very early in morning.

Lewis is sleeping.

Cleo wake up.

She feel a slight pain in her stomach.

"Lewis...it's time..." says Cleo.

"For what...?" says Lewis, only half awake.

"Here's a clue. Me, big tummy...pain." says Cleo.

"Oh, shit...!" says Lewis, suddenly fully awake.

"I need a doctor. My water's gonna break soon...I think." says Cleo.

Lewis put clothes on.

Cleo put on clothes too.

They drive to the hospital.

"You got here in time. Everthing seems to be okay so far." says Doctor Anne Redwood.

"I'm glad, doctor." says Cleo.

"Madame, you'll be alright. Your pregnancy has been normal all the way so I believe this birth is gonna go the as we want." says Doctor Redwood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay...here we go..." says Cleo, trying to stay as calm as possible while she start to attempt to get the baby out.

"Uh...doctor, this seem to be rather hard for Cleo. Would you be able to give her something for the pain?" says Lewis.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend that." says Doctor Redwood.

"And why do you say so? You just told us that there aren't going to be any problems." says Lewis.

"True, but painkillers might end up causing some problems so I think we should avoid such as unless it is extemely needed." says Doctor Redwood.

"Lewis, I'll be fine..." says Cleo, even if she seem to have doubts herself.

"Good, babe." says Lewis.

"Holy crap!" moans Cleo in pain as she try her best to push out the baby.

"Breath." says Doctor Redwood.

"Oppsss...!" says Cleo as she fart a bit by accident.

"Don't worry. Such things are pretty normal." says Doctor Redwood.

"If you say so, doctor..." says Cleo.

The process of giving birth is painful to Cleo, but fortunately there are no other problems and soon Lewis and Cleo's little child is born.

"Congrats, it's a very cute little girl." says Doctor Redwood as she hand th small baby to Cleo.

"Awww, she's absolutely adorable." says a very happy Cleo.

"I agree." says Lewis.

The next day.

"Cleo...our kid is a mermaid. Or she'll be when she reach about the age of 6 or so. As for now, all her merpeople traits aren't active yet." says Lewis who has checked the DNA of the new baby.

"I was kinda sure she would be a regular human, but being her mommy I won't love her any less. I hope she can get a calm life." says Cleo.

"We will make sure her life's as good as possible." says Lewis.

"Yeah. Uh...is there a way to prevent her from being a mermaid...?" says Cleo.

"No, I really don't think so. Genetic manipulation might be able to make her 100 % human. That's not an option I'd go for though. Some of those genes also influence stuff such as personality, physical appearance, voice and things like that as well so any alteration to her DNA could completely change who she is." says Lewis.

"Then is is much better to allow her to be her true self as a mermaid." says Cleo.

"I think so too, Cleo." says Lewis.


End file.
